Pokémon: Silent Requiem
by UnownAuthor
Summary: A non-cliche story of a boy named Nathin who learns the world of Pokémon isn't the kid-like and ignorant way others perceive it to be. Idiotic Teams, collecting badges, and the Elite four are nothing compared to what's in store for Nathin and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**(-o-)\****Fond Memories****/(-o-)**

Nathin stood sternly starring into the ground after a sigh of relief. The last win. A grin coated his face, though it was unknown by the gleefully roaring crowd around him. He had won, however the angry trainers that Nathin beat still wanted to fight. Even after losing, their drive to beat Nathin was uncanny. They wanted a rematch, however this time all at once. They wished to combine forces. Nathin just wanted to end it all, for it was already supposed to be over.

The stadium was as loud as can be in celebration for their newfound Pokémon Master. As the scorned trainers ran back out onto the field with their refreshed pokémon, Nathin looked up with the same grin; his Scizor stood ready awaiting orders. Each enraged trainer threw a pokéball out with what they thought were contenders. Nathin's grin widened at their sight.

A Granbull, Claydol, and Victreebel were now in the fighting ring ready to unevenly battle against Nathin's lone Scizor.

"This isn't exactly fair…" Nathin mumbled quietly under his breath with humor. He dropped two other pokéballs from his side belt nonchalantly. Scizor was now accompanied by a Scyther and Gengar.

The fight began as the opposing trainers yelled out their commands, Nathin merely chuckling for his command. The battle was fierce, but brief. Each of Nathin's pokémon took down the other three with much ease, creating the stadium noise to increase. More furious and determined with a sense of failed pride, each of the opposing trainers threw the rest of their teams out at once. Nathin chuckled again and dropped only four more of his own out, going beyond the rules, though at this point the rules were pointless to the vengeful trainers anyway. They just wanted to defeat him.

All of Nathin's favorites stood proud… modest and adamant beside their master appropriately after defeating the many others. The trainers threw no pokéballs now, but instead threw curses and words of anger tainted with hidden jealousy. Nathin stretched in a conceited manner as the crowd continued to cheer. In all, this was Nathin's dream. Perfect in every way, shape, and form. This moment couldn't be any better, not to mention being such a great and awesome trainer at ten only means greatness to follow in the later years.

All of a sudden a massive explosion erupted where the trainers had taken their place in defeat against Nathin. Mass silence ripped the cheer and happiness from the crowd as puzzlement and worry coated the faces of all in watch of what caused such an explosion.

A lone pokémon slowly became visible from the smoke, however the red eyes could be seen from the initial boom. It looked angered and ready to take on all of Nathin's pokémon, if not Nathin himself just by the eyes. Nathin looked worried, until he could finally make out what pokémon it was.

It was a mere Kadabra. it reminded Nathin of the one Nathin's teacher had from school. He chuckled, for it wasn't even an Alakazam. Not even a small challenge and nowhere near as powerful as its evolved state. Despite all this, the Kadabra looked more powerful than any pokémon should be. Nathin chuckled again and sent his pokémon out after it.

As Nathin's pokémon approached the Kadabra ready to attack, it raised its spoon. They all disappeared. Everyone. All of Nathin's pokémon were gone. The masses of people gathered to watch Nathin's win gone. The stadium itself gone. Only Nathin and the Kadabra remained atop a ruined terrain. Nathin now looked all too scared and gasped in horror as the Kadabra stared at him. It's eyes glowed purple now instead of red and Nathin's entire reality came back to him as he remembered it being.

Nathin was still starring at Kadabra, however it was normal size and looked like a normal pokémon. He looked around to see his fellow students writing things down on their papers that the teacher was teaching. Kadabra's eyes returned to normal and it tugged at the teacher. She turned and bent over to talk to her psychic companion. After a few seconds, the teacher and Kadabra looked to Nathin as the entire class also matched their eyes. Nathin felt his stomach turn as his teacher began to speak.

"Nathin… this has got to stop. I understand that you're ten now and want to start your journey like all the others ten year olds around the world that believe they can make a life-changing decision at such an early stage in their lives, but you've got to pay attention and stop daydreaming" she scolded. Nathin just looked sad, not ashamed. He had to reply.

"But Ms. Cox… I don't want to go out on a journey, I just want my first pokémon."

"Well, that's nice. We all want things. I want you to learn so you can move up out of my class." Nathin just blinked hearing the truth in her words. Ms. Cox sighed, feeling a need to elaborate.

"Everyone is here to learn and ultimately be smarter than the average trainer you see walking around collecting trinkets for their idiocy. Your parents put you and all the students here to learn and to prepare yourself for the world before putting you in danger… not for daydreaming in class. You'll have all the time in the world to collect pokémon and do whatever you want with them later in life. Trust me. As of right now, we're on page twenty-three learning math skills. Skills those ten year olds going out on pokémon journeys won't ever have. Let's go." Nathin turned to the page and looked up knowing Ms. Cox was fed up with him by her tone and how long she rambled.

Nathin knew she was right, and was thankful for already knowing more than most ten year olds, but he was saddened at the way she said '_parents'_ more than anything. Nathin had a father, but that was all. His mom left him and his dad when he was four and he's never seen her since. Nathin's dad never explained to him why or anything. Even when Nathin asks, his father changes the subject and tells him not to ask anymore. Nathin sighed and began paying attention, even though he knew all of the material being covered already. He started to doodle after a few minutes, however his doodles began to disappear in a mist of purple after another minute. Nathin snapped upward and began writing things down as he should be.

(-o-)

The bell rang at the Selvin Academy, which was east of Goldenrod. It was a private academy dedicated to enlightening and educating kids of all ages and preparing them for the dangers and real-life events in the pokémon world.

Nathin walked slowly to the schools exit. He didn't want to go home today, for it was a special day and he wished to stay in the Goldenrod area and go to the city. There was plenty to do there and plenty ways to celebrate, even if it might be by himself. Nathin wasn't sure what his dad was doing, but was sure he might be too busy for his own sons birthday. Nathin sighed and sat on the academy steps as Benny ran up behind him and sat beside him.

"Nathin! Hey, where ya goin?"

"Home probably. I want to go to Goldenrod though."

"Oh. Well, Happy Birthday Nathin" Benny pulled around his book bag and pulled out what looked like a red electronic notebook. It wasn't wrapped, but looked like it should have been.

"… Is that… a Pokédex!" Nathin exclaimed excitedly, however upon further inspection, he noticed it was used some. Also had what looked like claw marks on it.

"Yeah! It is! I also have a story about it."

Nathin gave a look to Benny, of course wanting to hear it.

"Aedin… you know, my brother, was off in Hoenn last month trying to catch some rare pokémon by, uh, some fort tree or fortee place. It's some town or whatever made of trees but that's nothing. He found a secret base inside a tree somewhere out in the open. There was all kinds of cool stuff inside, like pokémon books and couches and rugs and stuff but best of all…" Benny stopped to build up Nathin's anticipation, "my brother found a dead trainer!" Benny stopped his story with big eyes waiting for a reaction from Nathin, who did grant him a very shocking one at that. "Yeah, it was crazy! I guess my brother said the body was there a while, because there was mostly just skeleton pieces and stuff. Anyway, inside he found all the trainers good stuff and since I have a pokédex, and your dad won't let you have one, I'm giving you this one!"

Nathin veered his head down to the Pokédex. The used Pokédex that belonged to a dead trainer. He wanted to drop it and leave it be after hearing its horrid tale, but realized it was fairly new and was only about two to four years old. Probably only had data on at least six hundred and some pokémon, but it was current enough for Nathin to rightfully accept as a birthday gift. He only didn't like the method in which it was obtained.

"Thanks Benny. This is cool. Did you open it yet to see what the trainer collected and stuff?"

"No. I felt weirded out. Aiden said it was a smaller body, so had to be like our age or only a little older…" Both the kids shivered with fright and walked down the steps quiet in mid, horrid thought.

It was a common thing to hear about in the pokémon world. Trainers and humans had always been dying due to their lack of proper protection against wild pokémon or their lack of respect of pokémon habitat. Not to mention people do not realize all pokémon aren't friendly, willing creatures, for they are called wild pokémon for a reason. In a way it was a good thing for society, weaning out the dumb and ignorant ones in the world, however that point of view was never socially accepted by the masses… not to mention these same masses believe all pokémon to be benevolent and kind hearted.

Nathin put his present in his own book bag and looked around to make sure Ferrik, his dad's Skarmory, wasn't around. Ferrik was the main transportation for him and his father and it was time for Nathin to be picked up. Nathin wasn't allowed to have a pokédex and didn't want Ferrik to see it and be tattled on.

"Hey Nate, you having a birthday party later? I wanna come" Benny said inviting himself.

"Oh, um. I don't know. I don't think my dad is having one for me," Nathin realized how bad that sounded and quickly changed it, "tonight. I don't think I'm having one tonight. Probably this weekend Benny."

"Oh, ok. That's cool. Let me know, call me on my gear" Benny said, implying his pokégear. Almost everyone had a pokégear. It played a major roll in the countries society and around the world.

"Alright. I will."

Benny then looked over and saw one of their class mates. She was prissy and always rude to them both, as little girls often are to boys at that age group.

"You should invite Esme!" Benny said jokingly. Nathin disapproved and looked over to her. She was one of the lucky ten year olds who was able to have a pokémon already. A rare one at that. Both Benny and Nathin moved aside to let Esme and her Eevee walk through. She didn't even say hi to them, but it was on purpose. She was trying to not say anything to them, for it was one of those odd, nonsensical actions of that age group for girls. Esme hopped atop her family's Arcanine and secured both her and her Eevee for travel. Benny and Nathin watched as the massive dog leapt away towards Goldenrod.

"Wow… I want an Arcanine. Really bad…" Benny loved Arcanine. That small evolution chain was his favorite. He was in awe watching it disappear into the distance.

"Yeah, they are pretty cool. I want a Scyther." Nathin loved the Scyther evolution chain. Scizor is and has always been Nathin's favorite pokémon, however he knew he needed a Scyther first.

Benny and Nathin talked about their favorite pokémon, as always, for some time. Ferrik finally showed up and let everyone know with its usual screech from mid air. The Skarmory circled a few times before finally landing in front of the academy. It's colors always attracted both student and adult alike, for the parts that were usually silver on a Skarmory were instead an obsidian black. The red parts of its wings were still red, just a bit darker. It wasn't a special pokémon by any means, just had a different coloring due to the food it ate. Ferrik looked over to Nathin and nodded.

"Alright Benny, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye!"

Nathin hopped atop Ferrik and held on tight as the steel-type bird lifted and took off into the sky. After getting over not being able to go to Goldenrod, Nathin looked down to the ground while in mid air. He was thinking about the fact that it was his birthday and he was wishing he could celebrate with his friends. Wishing he could have a loving family and go on a pokémon journey. He sighed again and saw Ecruteak below, meaning he was almost home. Sableton is where he'd spend his birthday, probably alone.

Sableton. The town North of Ecruteak. Its location is unknown to the majority of Johto and the rest of the world, though it's kept that way. It resides at the base of a mountain which is rich in obsidian stone. For this reason, many Sableye inhabit the inside of the mountain and have become well known within the town. Sableton was given its name due to the Sableye roaming freely in and near the town. How and why the Sableye originally managed to inhabit a Johto region is unknown, however the lack of gemstones and other food sources outside of the mountain by Sableton keeps them well within the towns limits.

Sableton is also the home to some humans. The humans within the town were usually outcasts of society or ones that liked seclusion. Each of its thirty-something members of town has a story to tell, but would prefer not to. This number includes both adults and their children. The other pokémon that inhabit the town are mostly of the ghost type, ones aside from the lot of Sableye. The only other types in the town are the occasional mountain-dwelling pokémon wandering by or the pokémon the human inhabitants own. For an unknown reason, this town attracts ghost pokémon of all shapes and sizes. The reason for this attraction could be due to many things. The towns appearance looks grim. old, withered trees scatter throughout the town, some even having blackened leaves as if forever burned. Old ruins and stone pieces can be seen in some parts of the town and all over the woods surrounding Sableton on all sides except where the mountain is. There has been a mansion in the town for what seems like centuries, which contains at the very least one of each type of ghost pokémon. The outside of the mansion was built with ghost pokémon in mind as well, for its image looks haunted and the gargoyles atop it are Gengar's. Whether or not the gargoyle's are real Gengar is another story. Whatever reason for this attraction to ghost pokémon, the town is what the inhabitants call 'happily haunted' and many of the inhabitants of Sableton specialize in having the ghost type or own at least one ghost pokémon. In fact, it is tradition to own a Sableye in the town. All the townsfolk have a Sableye, be it for companions, partners in battle, or for pets.

Nathin hopped off Ferrik and walked inside his home. He threw his book bag down and flung off his shoes.

"Dad?" he called. No answer was heard, however he heard the scampering of the family pets running his way.

"Hey guys" Nathin said to Scout and Bandit as they ran to him. He bent over and petted each. Scout the Sentret and Bandit the Zigzagoon. After being petted and patted, the two began to act hungry and were tailing Nathin wherever he walked. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

"_Nathin,_

_ Happy Birthday son! Feed everyone including yourself. I left the poké pellets out for you to throw in with their food as well. Make sure they get the pellets. I want them to be healthy and black. I'll be home around 4 or 5 I think. Also, check in your room for a gift. When I get home, be ready for a fun night.. _

_ -Love Dad_

Nathin became a little excited. This was highly unexpected. His dad didn't forget for once, not to mention something was planned as well This all was just too rare to be real. His dad usually forgets everything important outside his own life and concentrates only on his lab work and pokémon research. Nathin looked over to the stove clock, which showed it was a little after four already. Nathin felt a surge of enthusiasm and went to feed his dad's arsenal as instructed from the note.

Nathin's dad, Dennis, had been a fan of the Steel-type pokémon and owned many from that type. His entire team that he used to battle was steel type. Vibe, which was his father's Lucario, Jett the Steelix, Ferrik the Skarmory, Ingot the Aggron, Cerebral the Metagross, Crim the Scizor, and Circuit the Magnezone. Dennis used them all usually, unless he had to abide by the Pokémon Gym and League rules, which in this case he usually left Vibe and Crim behind. Vibe was one of the Lucario of the town that helped keep the inhabitants safe and hidden from outsiders, intruders, and wild strong pokémon. Vibe and the other Lucario could scan the area with their Aura and warn the townspeople and townspokémon accordingly. Crim is left behind due to it always over at Shin's place, the neighbors, training with the other Scizors and Scythers Shin specially trains. Nathin's father had Sabby the Sableye, for he needed to keep the town tradition. Nathin's dad also owned all three types of Porygon, for he was one of the initial scientists long ago to aid in its original creation. It was only fitting to own them. They never really were seen around the house, staying near his dad's lab somewhere. Technically, Scout and Bandit belonged to his father as well.

Nathin found most of the pokémon he had to feed outside near the house somewhere. Jett and Sabby were the only two not present, for they ate whatever rocks and obsidian they managed to find. Nathin fed them all accordingly as instructed but hastily. After rushing the feeding, Nathin ran up to his room to get ready. He was more than excited now and pondered the many possibilities his father might have in store for his birthday. He now just hoped it wouldn't be a big letdown.

Nathin swung the door to his room open and fell back out in the hall immediately afterwards out of surprise. A Sableye had gotten in the house and into Nathin's room. It appeared to have crawled in through his window, for it was open. The Sableye was just sitting on Nathin's bed with a bunch of rocks Nathin collected over the years. It was also munching on some of the cooler ones Nathin collected.

"Cerebral!" Nathin shouted for one of his father's guardians, which in turn was his guardian since he had no pokémon of his own or a father to be around all the time. A purple flash lit up the area as the four appendage creature appeared in the hallway with Nathin. Though a tight fit, the Metagross stood in front of Nathin looking at the Sableye. It was still chowing down on some rocks, unfazed by the appearance of two new people. The Sableye did manage to look over now calmly whilst chewing. It looked like it needed entertainment anyways.

"_It is of the dark type Nathin, I cannot but physically remove it, which will be impossible by the houses design. It appears you are in no danger at the moment._" Nathin heard Cerebral speak, but in his head. He was used to hearing Cerebral talk, for he remembers when it was a Metang.

"_I have to get rid of it_?" asked Nathin in his own head knowing Cerebral heard him.

"_Yes. You'll be fine. I'll make sure it won't hurt you._" Cerebral calmly mind-spoke. The Sableye looked to be just relaxed and eating. It crunched on a piece that seemingly couldn't be bitten and threw it off the bed. Another piece of rock was within reach however.

"_Alright…_" Nathin watched it continue eating. It was still watching Nathin, but in a peaceful manner waiting for something to happen. The two stared at one another for almost a full minute. Nathin has seen Sableye all around town, just never in his room and not like this Sableye. He realized how different it was from other Sableye. Though all the towns Sableye were different from the normal ones most people know of in some shape or form anyways, this one appealed to Nathin oddly. It was a very Dark purple, essentially black with a small tint of purple unlike the bright purple most Sableye are outside Sableton. The gems that normally adorn a Sableye's back and front in a sapphire and ruby color were both a pure shiny obsidian on this one on Nathin's bed. It's eyes were still blue, but only a little darker, not the bright light blue color.

"Hey, uh, buddy. Why are you in my room?" Nathin finally spoke.

"Sabe." The creature retorted. It seemed bored with Nathin already.

Nathin realized it must be hungry for eating his rock collection. He looked back to Cerebral. _"Cerebral, go get me some nice obsidian from the mountain. Some good kind it will have to follow me for_" Nathin thought in his head aloud. Cerebral vanished in a purple aura and returned some seconds later with black rocks encased in the same color aura. The black rocks hovered over to Nathin. He grabbed them and walked close to the Sableye.

"Hey… Hey Sableye buddy. Look what I got." Nathin extended his hand outward and the Sableye looked over slowly. When it caught eyes with the rich obsidian, its mouth dropped open as the remnants of rock it was chewing on fell out of its mouth. It's gemmed eyes even got bigger, somehow. It crawled off Nathin's bed, over to Nathin, and sat at his feet. It looked up and examined the food and waited patiently for some.

Nathin hesitated in giving it some for he was in a trance with it. This is the first time he really saw a Sableye up close. Nathin usually could care less for these creatures, for they were just the towns mascot and all over the place. In no way did he even want one as part of his team or pokémon to own. Nathin snapped out of his gaze when the Sableye extended its arm upwards and made the grabbing motion with its fingers. Nathin handed one down to it, where it took the gem shard and threw it in its mouth enjoying the apparently savory taste. It made the motion again and Nathin chuckled. It was sort of cute. Nathin heard the door shut and heard scampering of little feet running up the stairs. He gave another shard to the Sableye and looked in the hall to see Scout and Bandit running over. The two noticed the Sableye as Bandit began sniffing it up close.

After swallowing the last of the current shard, Sableye slowly turned its head to the side Bandit was on. It moved slightly in areas to let Bandit get a better whiff or whatnot, even though the Sableye was wondering what the Zigzagoon was doing. It opened its mouth showing all of its teeth. Sableye was smiling. It was more of a grin and creepy looking, not happy looking even though Sableye looked happy.

Nathin watched as the Sableye smacked Bandit. It was a playful, yet disapproving gesture to Bandit's action. Bandit hissed and backed away a little, watching carefully incase Sableye tried anything else. The Sableye then began to poke out its tongue back and forth in an awkward manner. It was as if the ghost/dark pokémon was trying to poke Bandit with its tongue, yet not wanting to move from its spot in doing so. Sableye didn't even attempt to lean over and lick Bandit, but instead kept trying to punch the Zigzagoon with its tongue from afar. Bandit again hissed and ran off as Scout followed. Sableye turned its head upward to Nathin, still poking its tongue back and forth, and made a noise. The noise sounded like a laugh or a noise out of happiness. Nathin merely blinked with his own mouth slightly open, unsure what just happened and realizing why he didn't want one of these. All ghost pokémon are mischievous, not to mention hard to understand from a ten year old stand point, well, at least in Nathin's case.

"I see you met your birthday present, good. Now get ready. I want to leave soon so we can get back. Got some work to do" Nathin's father said from behind him.

"…" Nathin had turned to face his father, but didn't know how to respond. This crazy little creature now rocking back and forth while tongue-punching the air belonged to Nathin apparently. Nathin felt a pain of sadness in his chest, unsure if it was the disappointing fact he had a Sableye or that his father had rushed plans. Either way, it was something better than the previous birthdays. Nathin smiled and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**(-o-)\****Day of Disappointment****/(-o-)**

Nathin put the bokken back on the rack and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The last test of the day was over, but he didn't know the outcome yet. He knew he passed the proficiency exam and the advanced learning exams at the academy however this test of agility and sword ability proved to be tougher than he realized. He didn't care about the two tests from the academy. They were easy and just proved he was smart. He was more concerned of this last test, hoping to both pass and exceed Shin's expectations. Nathin walked over and knelt on the floor meditating as he was told to do after every session, be it training or testing of skill.

Nathin wasn't meditating though. He knelt quietly and just found himself lost in thought. Thinking of pokémon he still didn't have and even recalling the event where he saved a pokémons life the year prior. About ten minutes passed before Shin walked in.

"Nathin"

Nathin opened his eyes and stood. "Yes master?"

"First off, don't call me master. I'm no one's master. We went over this many times. Second, I'm afraid we still have more training to do. You have progressed quite well, however I know you can do better."

Nathin nodded and looked down in disappointment. In five years time, he's only come this far to fail. Since being granted training sessions each week from Shin for his tenth birthday, Nathin has worked hard to be more like his role model. In a way, Nathin felt he failed Shin more than he failed himself. With a bow, Nathin walked off before Shin could talk. Shin sighed and felt it was his fault. He could have gone easier on him.

Nathin walked around town with his head down. He couldn't figure out why he failed. Sure some of his katas were slightly off and some swings not entirely precise, but nothing he did was bad enough to fail. He leaned up against a tree by the center of the town and looked up. In that moment, he saw the town in a different light. Nathin saw Sableton for what others saw; for what a stranger would see if they were allowed to enter.

The ghost-type pokémon around town weren't just other pokémon anymore. They were the ghosts they actually were. The plethora of trees around town were the lifeless, twisted type baring but some leaves randomly. Even the few people that were walking around looked dull and drab, seemingly stuck in a life they wished not to lead. Though a sunny and bright day, the town looked exactly as it should, which scared Nathin. He only ever saw Sableton as his home and nothing more than a place with crazy people and filled with ethereal pokémon. He never actually saw Sableton as the town people hid from their realities until now.

Shin approached and saw Nathin still in a slump of disappointment. Nathin's face showed it and Shin felt obligated to talk, for he knew how Nathin felt; he was in that position once before.

"Five years ago, you looked to have no talent aside from being somewhat smart. The teenager before me is now a skilled warrior as well. I understand you've tried your best, however you just aren't quite to the point where you can be. Until then, we will continue training. Sharpen the edges so to speak."

Nathin turned to shin and sighed. He was right, more practice only makes one better.

"I understand. And I will be coming to you daily now, if that's ok. Everyday in the morning."

"Well, I would have no problem with that normally, but what about your studies? You cannot just throw them away to train with me. Brains are just as important as brawn."

"I'm done with the Acadamy. I finished today actually. I passed both tests required to finish school."

"At fifteen? I know your father makes you study moreso than anyone should study, but that is quite the feat Nathin. Impressive." Shin said this more out of courtesy rather than being truly impressed. Nathin was intellectually smart, sure, but lacked common sense and experience in real world situations.

"Thank you mas," Nathin caught himself, "sir. Thanks sir." Nathin corrected.

Shin smiled and saw Nathin glance over at the dojo. Shin turned and saw what Nathin was looking at and smiled. It was time.

"Go home Nathin. Take a break. Come to me in two days. I will have a gift for you."

"Ok, but why two days?"

"I must make proper preparations Nathin. I know what you seek, for I see it in your eyes every time you are training with me. Now, go home and rest."

"Um, ok. Thanks Shin." Nathin turned away after bowing and wondered what this surprise was. In two days it would be his birthday again. Nathin became excited, tossing aside the disappointment and failure feelings he had. He still felt somewhat sad, though he knew not why.

Nathin headed home. While mid stride, Nathin hoped his birthday would be more promising than in the last four years. His tenth birthday turned out to be a little better than at nine. Ages eleven through fourteen were normal birthdays with normal gifts; no pokémon or extraordinary gifts to be remembered. Nathin sighed while thinking of the past and walked in the house stretching. He was greeted by Scout and Bandit, as always. Nathin patted each and looked around for Sidian, but didn't see him. Looking around, he began to realize his situation as a whole, letting his prior disappointment and sadness get to him.

The life Nathin knows is anything but typical while also lacking consistency. The fact that Nathin is fairly normal for his age and holding together is nothing short of a miracle. He lives in a very nice home with literally anything he could want technology wise due to his dad being some sort of scientist. Despite this, the lack of an actual family makes his house more of a mocking prison for Nathin than a home. Shin is not only his role model, but is more of a father to Nathin than his actual father. It is just sad that Shin is more of a caring neighbor than a family member in Nathin's life. Shin had his own life to attend to, leaving Nathin to his dysfunction. Nathin's dad was alright as a father, but was always away working or too much into his projects to correctly parent. He always made sure Nathin was studying or learning by some means, but as far as his well being and safety, that is another story. Sidian suddenly crashed into Nathin from atop the second floor disrupting Nathin's shameful stare and thought process. The two fell to the floor.

"Sabe. Eye say sa abe" spoke the Sableye to from atop its owner. It looked happy to see him, yet looked more like it wanted something. It sat atop Nathin with a blank stare, no smiling evident despite its actions.

"Hey Sid. A normal 'hi' would have been good" said Nathin rubbing his head.

The past five years he's grown attached to Sidian, his Sableye, however it was the sort of attachment one forces. Sidian was a good pokémon and all, just lacked listening skills and roamed freely through the town and house alike doing whatever he wanted when he wanted. Sidian was quite mischievous. Whether or not Nathin liked it, Sidian was his only real family, seeing him more than his dad. Getting back up, he heard the back door shut. It was his actual family member.

"Nathin?" his dad called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How'd Shin's test go?"

"… uh, oh. Yeah, I didn't pass, but he is letting me come every day now" Nathin responded while walking into the kitchen. Looking around, he saw it was a light dinner again. Just starch.

"Oh, bummer. Well, two of three ain't bad Nathin. I saw you out there swinging away while heading to the lab. Oh, and make sure you include your daily chores into your daily training with Shin."

"Yeah, I will" Nathin smiled very lightly and took a biscuit his dad somehow made. While his dad was turned around, Nathin watched him and thought of him in a realistic sense. Some hatred seemed into Nathin's mind, however the wanting feeling of being loved countered the angry hatred.

Dennis, Nathin's father, is always either working out back in his lab or away in another land. Nathin knows his father loves him, but feels his father believes there's something more important that needs to be worked on than being there as a father. Something that must outweigh the common sense of family values and love, at least this is what Nathin tells himself daily.

Nathin ate his biscuit, wondered where Sidian went and ran up to the bathroom to both change and shower, but also shake off the reality that is his life.

(-o-)

Nathin was on his computer listening to music and working on a project of his own when his pokégear rang.

"Hello?" Nathin answered.

"Hey Nate, what's going on man?"

"Hey Benny, nothin much. Working on some ball capsules for my pokéballs."

"Your pokeballs? Don't you just have Sidian?"

"Well, technically, yes… but I'm making custom pokéballs for all the pokémon I plan on owning."

"Oh, you getting some new ones soon or something? Becoming a trainer?"

"No. Well, maybe. I don't know. Just depends. Now that I'm done with classes I want to get some pokémon and stuff"

"What do you mean? Depends on what?" Benny was confused.

"You remember that Sandshrew I saved about a year ago?"

"Oh, that one? That's cool I guess."

"Yeah, he's always hung around the house and I feed it randomly and stuff. I might just catch him later if he's ok with it. A Sandslash can be strong."

"Cool. You coming Friday night?" Benny asked with an exciting tone.

"If I can, yeah. I'll try and make it. Got to get past Cerebral and borrow Ferrik to get there. Oh, and Shin is taking me somewhere early in the day I think, but I should be back in time."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Some kind of surprise."

"Oh, that's cool. Well, the PokéMeet starts at seven I think. Mya and Esme are going to be there too. I invited them since we need more than just me and you for your birthday party."

Nathin felt something flutter in his stomach. His hormones long since showed Nathin was ready to like girls, just he himself wasn't ready. "You invited them?"

"Yeah. Why, didn't want me to?"

"No, it's fine. That's cool I guess. You bringing any of your parents pokémon?" Nathin changed the subject. He didn't want to talk of girls just yet. He might accidently divulge who he liked to Benny, which means the end of the world for a fifteen year old albeit Benny being his best friend.

"I'll be there with Shoop."

"Shoop? Oh, right, the Wooper?"

"Yeah," Benny spoke softer, "I might trade it. My parents just gave it to me so I wouldn't complain about not having a pokémon. It's as dumb as rocks and it doesn't like me anyways."

"Oh, ok. Quagsire isn't too bad of an evolution."

"No, but not one I plan on having."

Static then interrupted the call. It always does after a certain amount of time passes.

"Alright, the static again. Talk to you later Nate." Static always seem to set in after a while on the phone, no matter what phone in Sableton, be it calls into Sableton or calls out of Sableton.

"Ok, see ya."

The two hung up and Nathin turned in his chair looking at Sidian, his Sableye. He was asleep on the bed but sensed being looked at and looked up at Nathin.

"You ready to go feed Ripclaw?"

"Sabe" it responded nodding in the yes manner. It was bored and wanted to go out anyway, merely asleep because there was nothing to do.

The Sableye Nathin received at ten was named Sidian, a play on words of obsidian. Nathan and Sidian grew somewhat close, but never like actual friends. Sidian knew Nathin was its owner and Nathin knew Sidian was his pokémon. Aside from that, the two never really did much together aside from sometimes battling wild pokémon, though Sidian wasn't a very good battler. It'd rather mock and tease the opposing pokémon than land an attack or defend itself properly.

Nathin hopped up and grabbed a light coat, for it was chilly. He walked out of his room and turned to the stairs. Nathin found himself in the hastened pace going down the stairs. It was mostly out of excitement, for he may have his second pokémon by the end of the night. When he went to leap off the last step, Nathin found himself in a purple-alloy aura and floating in mid air. His legs were still in mid motion a few seconds after he realized his condition.

"Cerebral. Let me down" Nathin said sternly.

"But it is near midnight Nathin. I don't think your father wants you going out of the house this late. It can also be dangerous for you" replied Cerebral with its psychic power, no mouth movement involved.

"I am trained to defend myself Cerebral and my dad doesn't think much about me anyways. Besides, I have Sidian here to help me." Nathin looked down and didn't see Sidian. It was nowhere in sight and caused Nathin to sigh. Always reliable Sidian was.

"It appears your Sableye has already left the house without you."

"Ok, ok. Fine. I admit he isn't the best of pokémon, but I have to train him."

"And when do you plan on doing that?" asked the metallic being with an 'X' on its face.

"When I can become a trainer. Hopefully soon."

"How do you plan on being a trainer when you cannot even train a mere Sableye? You've had him nearly five years now Nathin and all he knows how to do is eat, sleep and cause mischief… much of which I clean up."

Nathin was flustered now. He could be a good trainer if he hadn't been busy training himself the past five years in both physical and mental aspects. "Cerebral, I plan on changing that now. I am actually going outside to talk to a Sandshrew. Come with me at least. You know, to protect me." Protection was in fact needed. Not all the ghost pokémon were friendly, especially at night. The moon seemingly changed some of their attitudes and behaviors at night. They were ghosts after all.

The large four legged metal being stood silent whilst still holding Nathin in mid air. It seemingly was still processing Nathin's last sentence in deep thought, thinking of possibilities and plausible outcomes. It peered out the window and then looked back to Nathin. "Consider this your early birthday present from me Nathin." With a purple flash, the two were outside having not even used the door. Sidian was a few feet away from them gnawing on a rock. The flash of Nathin and Cerebral appearing from nowhere startled Sidian, but the pebbles stayed in his mouth.

Nathin got Sidian to follow them and the three walked towards the mountainside out back.

"Rip! Where are you?" asked Nathin while in the beginning of the woods by the mountainside. He already had nicknamed the Sandshrew after their fateful encounter, which it somewhat responded to.

They got to the spot where Nathin first met his shrew-like friend about a year ago while exploring. The area was literally only a stones throw from his house. It was a basic patch of dirt with a few thin trees with no leaves that merged into the start of the surrounding woods. Towards the top of the small patch of dirt was the base of the mountain that extended quite far and surrounded most of the town in which he lived. This spot also has a small hole at the base of the mountain. The hole contained his friend, a Sandshrew he named Ripclaw.

"Nathin." mind-spoke the black Metagross named Cerebral.

"What?" he snapped back somewhat rudely. He was too busy looking for Ripclaw to care whatever nonsense Cerebral had to say. Whatever Cerebral had to say was usually jargon to Nathin, though in his recent years, he began understanding more what Cerebral rambled about.

"Why do you call him Ripclaw? I'm curious."

"When I first saw him, I saw it and another pokémon battling over food or something. It lost of course and was limping pretty bad when trying to walk away. He walked funny because of what looked like an injury to his front right claw. Rip had one of his claws ripped in two and looked like a Sandshrew with four claws instead of three. It must have really hurt him too because when I got close to him, he curled up into a ball and wouldn't get out of that ball no matter how hard I tried. Even as weak as it was. I guess he was weak enough though because I rolled him into the pokécenter where they took care of it. Since then he's just hung around the house for scraps and stuff."

"I see" stated Cerebral. It literally did. As Nathin just recalled the event in his mind, Cerebral saw his memories as if they were his own.

After a few more calls, Ripclaw rolled out of his hole and stood some feet from Nathin. It looked hesitant, but happy to see the one who cared for it long ago.

"Hey Rip. How are you doin?" Nathin bent down on his knees to show he was of no threat. Cerebral assured the Sandshrew all three were no threat, especially Sidian. Sidian really wasn't a threat either, despite being Nathin's only pokémon to battle with. Sidian was currently digging in its ear when Ripclaw looked at it.

The Sandshrew sniffed a little and made its way to Nathin, who gave him some poke pellets he had in his pocket. It let Nathin pat it some while eating.

"You like it Rip?"

It looked at Nathin and began sniffing his pocket area for more.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Ripclaw again looked at Nathin, understanding what he was saying with help from Cerebral. Nathin didn't know Cerebral was translating, thinking the Sandshrew knew exactly how to speak the same language when it really only knew some of their tongue at best.

"How would you like to be my second pokémon? I'd really like to be your partner and take care of you, though only if you'll let me. If you want to just hang around for some meals here and there and just sit around, that's fine too."

Ripclaw stared at Nathin. It didn't know what to think. As Nathin pulled out a sandy, spiked pokéball made especially for the Sandshrew, Ripclaw backed away. The pokéball intimidated the Sandshrew and caused it some inner panic. It kept backing away until it was about a few yards away.

"It's ok. I understand. I'll see you later Rip." Nathin turned and began walking the other way. It was the second time today he was disappointed.

"Are you not going to try and battle it to catch it?"

"Na, it'll be alright. I'll just give it some time to think about it. Rip's been a wild pokémon for so long, I don't even know if it will ever want a trainer."

"True. It's interesting you just leave it this way Nathin."

"Leave what what way?" Nathin asked confused.

"Most trainers challenge the wild pokémon to a battle, get it really weak and just catch it, forcing it to be part of their team."

"Meh, not my style. I want Rip to 'want' to be with me and 'want' to be part of my team. Forcing it against its will is just dumb."

Nathin and Cerebral flashed back inside, where Sidian just stayed where it was picking its ear watching the purple impression of the teleport. It looked over to the Sandshrew and wondered what just happened. As Sidian forgot why it was starring at the Sandshrew, it picked up another rock and gnawed away at it while walking back to the house. Sidian walked right into the side of the house expecting to go through it. Sidian forgot to make the rock incorporeal like it can make itself thanks to being a ghost pokémon. After the second try and rubbing its head in slight pain, Sidian was now inside gnawing on the rock.


End file.
